


Loving desserts

by Irelandfaith1118



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelandfaith1118/pseuds/Irelandfaith1118
Summary: Jack finds interesting ways to eat desserts.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 11





	Loving desserts

Sam watched Jack, anticipation building until she thought she would explode. She saw him pick up a bowl – shake his head and sit the bowl back down only to pick up the cold bottle of champagne and take a swallow. The waiting was pure torturous. Why did she agree to this? Oh yes that’s right – all he had to do was touch her in certain places and she would agree to walk across a bed of fire. Fire – god that is exactly how she was feeling. She pulled on the scarfs that held her wrist to the head of the bed. How much longer would she have to wait for sweet relief?  
Jack watched Sam from the corner of his eye. He saw her squirm – trying to find relief. He knew he needed to make a choice soon or the pleasure would end to quickly. Picking up the strawberries and cream he started towards the bed. She was so beautiful. Laying there with the look of desire written all over her face and the droplets of passion coursing down her legs. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he realized that his own desire had almost reached a breaking point.  
Slowly he covered her smooth breasts with the cream and lower region. Than as if creating a piece of art, he carefully placed a strawberry on the top of each nipple and right at the edge of her entrance. Oh – the thought of eating this dessert almost caused him to lose his control. He watched as Sam gave in to release without him even touching her with his mouth. That was fine – before the night was over the desserts on the table were all gone, she would explode.   
Lowering his mouth – he slowly removed the cream and chewed on the strawberry from one of her breasts. She moaned and he went to the other to devour it. Slowly he made his way down her stomach to where her dessert lay that was covered with the strawberries and cream. This was a dessert he always enjoyed. Adding toppings only made it better.   
Covering her with his mouth, he heard her scream his name with such desire and passion that he could feel his desire rising past the point of control. He had to take her now. Resting his body over hers, he untied the scarfs from her hands and instantly they caressed his back. Her nails scraping across his skin. As he entered her, he knew this would not take long – their passion and want was too great.   
But that was okay. For they were together to accomplish such pleasure every night and day for the rest of their lives. And who knew – maybe tomorrow night would be his turn. He knew how much she loved chocolate. And as they lay catching their breathe – he remembered how much he loved cake. Hmm it might work…..


End file.
